


Moving On?

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Izzy considers moving on.





	Moving On?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

They had been barely been together before Simon was ripped away from her. It had been five months. Magnus and Clary had a whole plan for how to get Simon back. Isabelle wasn’t sure about it anymore. It seemed to get more and more unlikely. 

She should have moved on by now. The idea of dating again sickened her. Isabelle knew no guy would treat her how Simon did. No guy would see past her looks like he did. 

She should move on, but she couldn’t. She was stuck.


End file.
